This invention relates generally to an insert means for a fluid flow system. More particularly, this invention relates to an insert means of the type described in my copending application Ser. No. 638,351, filed Aug. 6, 1984.
The prior art is exemplified by the patents cited against said prior-mentioned copending application and U.S. Pat. No. 3,654,960 which discloses a modular hydraulic system comprised of housing units which are coupled to similar units by means of bolts connected in end-to-end relationship.